Flaw Brings Out Beauty
by Raaiku
Summary: He had a mission and there was no room for love in his heart. Only hatred. He had taught himself not to feel, but she made him feel again. It was painful, but he was glad for that.


**Note from the author: **Okay, so to be perfectly honest, this is just a result of me being bored one day and wanting to write something about Zuko after watching Avatar. When I first wrote this, I hadn't expected it to go on fanfiction- so forgive me if it's not so great- but I actually liked it, so here it is. (**Edit:** Laelia is just a character I made up, from the Earth Tribe.)

_Avatar: The Last Airbender and all of its characters belong to Nickelodeon. _

* * *

_All day and all night_

_my desire for you_

_unwinds like a poisonous snake_

_-Samar Sen, "Love"_

"Why do you always wear your hair up?" Prince Zuko inquired. "It seems like you're trying to hide it, even though it's so beautiful."

Laelia looked down, trying to hide her smile. "Although your words are kind," She looked back up. "Your voice is always brimming with rage. Why?"

He sighed. Zuko had never felt this way around anyone before, not one single person. He would do anything for Laelia, but his anger got in the way. It ate away at him from the inside. He had a mission and there was no room for love in his heart. Only hatred. He had taught himself not to feel, but she made him feel again. It was painful, but he was glad for that.

She looked up at him for a brief moment through her lashes before she raised a hand to remove the ribbon in her hair. The silk, copper threads toppled down past her shoulders. Laelia smiled, her lips a perfect balance between joy and affection. The prince looked up at her, only to wince and turn away for a brief moment, then look back. Her beauty left him stunned, his breath shallow. Her emerald eyes flickered with desire, pressed against her porcelain skin.

It hurt to look at her.

Perhaps like great pain, great loveliness must be forgotten.

Laelia's fingertips ran up his face until her palm caressed his cheek, and continued up until she was touching his scar.

"I know," He squinted, his golden eyes full of shame. "It's ugly."

She shook her head, leaving her hand upon the side of his face. "No-"

He opened his mouth to protest, but Laelia continued. "It makes you look even more handsome, I think. Flaws bring out beauty."

Zuko placed his hand over hers, staring into her eyes. His lips were only a moment from hers.

She leaned forward, closing the space between them. Their eyes fluttered closed as her lips pressed against his. It was a soft kiss, short and careful and chaste. She pulled away, but began to lean forward again with intentions to deepen the kiss. Zuko turned his head, suddenly, unwilling to give in to his desires. He did not want a taste of something he could not have.

He stood. "I have to go."

"What's wrong?" She looked up at him, frowning. Her eyes were full of disappointment and were too much to bear.

Zuko wanted more than anything to wrap her in his arms and have her to himself. But what would she say if she knew he was the Prince of the Fire Nation? Not only that, but he was turned away from his own father, banished until he captured the Avatar. The only hope for her world.

But her eyes were sweet and sad, and he found himself lost in them. He turned away. "You don't know me."

She stood, finding herself once again drawn to his voice, which was still raw and edged with rage. It fascinated her. "No, but I want to."

He simply shook his head, unable to look into her eyes. "I'm…" His voice trailed off.

"You're what?" Laelia whispered.

"I'm the Prince of the Fire Nation, son of Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai. I was banished from the fire nation years ago, and I have to capture the Avatar so that I may restore my honor."

He shut his eyes, waiting for her horrible reaction. But she said nothing, for a moment.

"I don't care."

Zuko laughed, and the sound of it- thick with self-loathing- chilled Laelia. He opened his eyes and looked down. "I'm a monster- What would you want with me?"

"Everything." She placed her hand back upon his face. "I love all the things that make you monstrous."

"I'm afraid that everything I touch is spoiled by the contact…" He sighed.

"I'm not afraid of being spoiled," Laelia whispered, her voice sweet and slow like honey.

Zuko leaned across the distance between them and caught her mouth with his own.

Her eyes fluttered closed again and lips parted easily as Laelia felt the kiss sizzling through her nerves, rendering her thoughts to smoke.

His tongue swept her mouth, searching for some escape from the chill inside him. It felt so good it made his teeth hurt.


End file.
